wordpressfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
静态页面
link title 介绍 静态页面(page), 或者'WordPress Pages' 跟文章非常类似，不过能比文章实现更多的功能。它们存在与Blog的日立之外。你可以使用静态页面组织和建立任意数量的内容。静态页面是作为一项新功能被WordPress 1.5引入的。 但是'静态页面'是如何运作的？这篇文档解释了它的定义，它能做什么，并给出了一些例子。 What is a Page? Posts are time-oriented objects. You write them at a specific time, and that time defines their context. Pages, on the other hand, are most often used to present information about yourself or your site that is somehow timeless - information that is always applicable. For example, you might write a Post describing what you did or thought on a particular morning ("Breakfast was good"), but on a Page you might write something whose context is less time dependent ("This site is about breakfast"). Of course, this is your WordPress; you can do whatever you want with it and its features. Pages can be used to present any information you want to live "outside" your blog. Experiment and be creative. And, as always, have fun doing it! Some examples of Pages to create on your site may include, Copyright, Legal Information, Reprint Permissions, Contact Information, About Me, About Site, Accessibility Statement, among other things. In general, Pages are very similar to Posts in that they both have Titles and Content and can use your site's Presentation Templates to maintain a consistent look throughout your site. Pages, though, have several key distinctions which makes them quite different from Posts. Pages in a Nutshell What Pages Are * Pages are for content that is less time-dependent than Posts. * Pages can be organised into pages and [[#Organizing_your_Pages|'SubPages']]. * Pages can use different Page Templates which can include Template Files, Template Tags and other PHP code. What Pages are Not * Pages are not Posts nor are they excerpted from larger works of fiction. They do not cycle through your blog's main page, nor can they be associated with Categories. * Pages are not files. They are stored in your database just like Posts are. * Although you can put Template Tags and PHP code into a Page Template, you cannot put these into the content of a Page and expect them to run. (Note: You can achieve this by using a PHP evaluating Plugin such as RunPHP. See also the list of Posts Formatting Plugins.) Creating Pages To create a new Page, log in to your WordPress installation with sufficient admin privileges to create new articles, and click on the Write tab in the admin interface, which will have a Write Page tab. Clicking the Write Page tab will lead you to the page where you can create your new Page. Note: Your .htaccess file must be writeable for Page Permalinks to work, otherwise you must update your .htaccess file every time you create a Page. Listing Your Pages on Your Site WordPress is able to automatically generate a list of Pages on your site, for example within the sidebar, using a Template Tag called wp_list_pages(). Please see the documentation describing this tag's use for information on how to *sort the list of Pages (to fully customize the order in which the Pages are listed, you might find the "Page Order" field on the Write->Write Page administration panel useful), *exclude (or 'hide') a Page from the list, *control which Pages are displayed (i.e. all Pages or just certain Sub-Pages), and *control how deep into your Page hierarchy the list goes. Naturally, you can also link to Pages manually with an HTML link. For example, if you want your Copyright Page listed in your footer, that link might read Copyright 1996-2006 if you do not have Permalinks set up, or Copyright 1996-2006 if you do have Permalinks set up. Note: Your .htaccess file must be writeable for Page Permalinks to work, otherwise you must update your .htaccess file every time you create a Page. Organizing Your Pages Just as you can have Sub-categories within your Categories, you can also have SubPages within your Pages, creating a hierarchy of pages. For example, suppose you are creating a WordPress site for a travel agent and would like to create an individual Page for each continent and country to which the agency can make travel arrangements. You would begin by creating a Page called "Africa" on which you could describe general information on travel to Africa. Then create a series of Pages which would be SubPages to "Africa" and might include "Lesotho", "Cameroon", "Togo", and "Swaziland". Another individual Page is made for "South America" and would feature SubPages of "Brazil", "Argentina", and "Chile". Your site would then list: *Africa **Cameroon **Lesotho **Swaziland **Togo *South America **Argentina **Brazil **Chile To begin the process, on the Administration > Write > Write Page panel, in the upper right corner of the panel, is a drop-down box called "Page Parent". This contains a list of all the Pages already created for your site. To turn your current Page into a SubPage, or "Child" of the "Parent" Page, select the appropriate Page from the drop down list. If you specify a Parent other than "Main Page (no parent)" from the list, the Page you are now editing will be made a Child of that selected Page. When your Pages are listed, the Child Page will be nested under the Parent Page. The Permalinks of your Pages will also reflect this Page hierarchy. In the above example, the Permalink for the Cameroon Page would be: http://example.com/africa/cameroon/ Page Templates Individual Pages can be set to use a specific, custom Page Template that you create within your Theme. This new Page Template will then override the default page.php Page Template included with your Theme. See What Template is used to Display a Particular Page?, below, to find out exactly which Template will be used. But read what follows first, so you understand the answer :) WordPress can be configured to use different Page Templates for different Pages. Toward the bottom of the Write->Write Page administration panel is a drop-down labeled "Page Template". From there you can select which Template will be used when displaying this particular Page. NOTE: In order to access the Page Template selector, there must be at least one Page Template available in the active theme. Default Theme Page Templates The Default theme contains three Page Templates for your use: * page.php - Default Page Template: displays Page content * archives.php - ignores Page content and instead displays a list of Archives by Month and Archives by Subject (by Category) * links.php - ignores Page content and instead displays your links using get_links_list What Template is used to Display a Particular Page? WordPress will look for several template files in your active Theme. The first one it finds will be used to display any given Page. Below is the order of files WordPress will look for: #The Page's selected "Page Template" #page.php #index.php Creating your own Page Templates The files defining each Page Template are found in your Theme's directory. To create a new Template for a Page you must create a file. Let's call our first Page Template for our Page snarfer.php. At the top of the snarfer.php file, put the following: The above code defines this snarfer.php file as the "Snarfer" Template. Naturally, "Snarfer" may be replaced with most any text to change the name of the Page Template. This Template Name will appear in the Theme Editor as the link to edit this file. The file may be named almost anything with a .php extension (see reserved Theme filenames for filenames you should not use; these are special file names WordPress reserves for specific purposes). What follows the above five lines of code is up to you. The rest of the code you write will control how Pages that use the Snarfer Page Template will display. See Template Tags for a description of the various WordPress Template functions you can use for this purpose. You may find it more convenient to copy some other Template (perhaps page.php or index.php) to snarfer.php and then add the above five lines of code to the beginning of the file. That way, you will only have to alter the HTML and PHP code, instead of creating it all from scratch. Examples are shown below. Once you have created the Page Template and placed it in your Theme's directory, it will be available as a choice when you create or edit a Page. Examples of Pages and Templates The following is a list of instructional examples. Feel free to make additions. Archives with Content A Page Template that allows shows the Page's content at the top, and then displays a list of archive months and categories below it. This is designed to work with WordPress's Default theme (aka Kubrick), but will probably work with many other themes with a little modification. Save this to arc-cont.php: Read the rest of this page » '); ?> ', ' '); ?> Archives by Month: Archives by Subject: WordPress as a CMS With the new Pages feature in 1.5, it's easy to use WordPress for basic content management. Using a Page as the Front Page Using the Static Front Page Plugin, it is possible to set any Page as the "front page" of your site. The plugin modifies the home page query and sticks the Page with a Page slug of "home" to the front page. When the Page is being displayed as the Home Page, if a Page Template with the filename home.php exists for your active Theme, the plugin will override the Page's set Page Template and use home.php instead. The Page's set Page Template will still apply if the Page is visited like a standard Page (eg http://example.com/home/) Including a Page You might also want to include Pages in various places on your site. That way, you can have an easy way to edit elements of your website. There is a plugin called Include Page that makes doing this easy. Improved Include Page is a more updated version of the plugin. Making your blog appear in a non-root folder Suppose you have Wordpress running at http://example.com/. Suppose further that you want your blog to be located at http://example.com/blog/ and that you want other pages to be available at http://example.com/page1/. The first thing you will want to do is to create a home page. You can do this by creating home.php in your theme directory. Next, create a blog template. The easiest way to do this is to create a file named blog.php with the following contents in your theme directory: Log into Wordpress and create a page named "Blog" with template "blog". You're done. The one last thing you will want to do is to update your permalinks structure to begin with "/blog/", ie, "/blog/%year%/%monthnum%/%postname%/". Now you have a Wordpress-managed CMS with a unique front page and logically-structured blog content. A Note on Nomenclature A page can be static or dynamic. Static pages are those which have been created once and do not have to be regenerated every time a person visits it. In contrast, dynamic pages do need to be regenerated every time they are viewed; code for what to generate has been specified by the author, but not the actual page itself. These use extensive PHP code which is evaluated each time the page is visited, and the content is thus generated on the fly, upon each new visit. Almost everything in WordPress is generated dynamically, including Pages. Everything you and others write in WordPress (Posts, Pages, Comments, Blogrolls, Categories, etc.) is stored in your MySQL database. When your site is accessed, that database information is then used by your WordPress Templates from your current Theme to generate the web page being requested. Thus, WordPress information is dynamic, including the information contained in your Pages. An example of a static page might be an HTML document (without any PHP code) you've written as an addition to your dynamically generated WordPress pages, perhaps an "About Me" page. The problem with purely static pages is that they are difficult to maintain. Changes you make to your WordPress settings, Themes and Templates will not be propagated to pages coded only in HTML. The Page feature of WordPress was developed, in part, to alleviate this problem. By using Pages, users no longer have to update their static pages every time they change the style of their site. Instead, if written properly, their dynamic Pages will update themselves along with the rest of your blog. Despite the dynamic nature of Pages, many people refer to them as being static. In the context of web publishing, static and dynamic mean what has been described above. More generally, however, static can mean "characterized by a lack of change". It is easy to see how this definition influenced the word's use in describing types of web pages. It is also to easy to see why people think of Pages as being static; Posts come and go, but Pages are here to stay since Pages are typically used to display information about your site which is constant (e.g. information about yourself, description of your site, etc.). In other words, a Page contains static information but is generated dynamically. Thus, either "static" or "dynamic" may be validly used to describe the nature of the WordPress Page feature. However, in order to avoid confusion, and because Pages themselves are dynamic while it is only their contents which are in some way static, this document does not refer to Pages as being static. Category:Getting Started Category:Design and Layout Category:Templates